starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger
Rangers are the truly neutral keepers of Hireath's roads. They provide protection and first aid to all travelers without discrimination, deliver international mail, and obey the laws of all lands. Rangers are the only Vagabonds legally allowed to travel freely anywhere in Hireath. Rangers are a Limited rank and the slots are competitive, but they no longer require an Activity Check! **NOTE: Rangers are a BRAND NEW organization in-game! The Rangers have existed in Hireath for mere months. Overview The Hireath Rangers are a new organization, founded out of an observed need for politically neutral aid throughout the world. Created in late 1700 by a small group of international traders, travelers, and retired ambassadors, the Rangers patrol the roads of Hireath and deliver messages between herds. Occasionally, the Rangers can be hired as escorts for merchants or dignitaries crossing national borders. Rangers have arrangements with the governments of Hireath that provide them with unique passports (complete with each Ranger's identifying codename and badge number) and give them the ability to enter places usually forbidden to outsiders or Vagabonds. Rangers have outposts scattered along main highways and in Hireath's largest cities (often these are already common meeting places, like inns, city halls, or other public spaces that have acquired an additional use) where Rangers can acquire new missions, pick up or deliver parcels, and simply check in. To be a Ranger is a grueling and often thankless job. The strict code of conduct and emotional toll of being truly neutral are enough to deter almost anyone; those who succeed as Rangers find the world travel exciting, and the chance to aid others fulfilling. Responsibilities Rangers always work in pairs, and are dispatched with a different assigned partner for every mission. Rangers most often patrol trade routes or well-traveled highways, delivering mail across borders and keeping the peace in Hireath's open roads. Beyond being a postal service, Rangers will also keep track of unusual wildlife activity, try to prevent destruction of roads and nearby nature, and help anyone in peril. They are expected to be able to provide basic directions to lost travelers and to escort people to reasonable destinations on request. Rangers are sworn to follow laws, but not enforce them -- while a Ranger will certainly protect people from would-be criminals, they do not capture or arrest anyone. Rangers are completely neutral, both politically and ideologically, and are expected to provide aid to a known killer as readily as to a lost child. Every Ranger has a codename (usually simply the name of a plant or stone) and a three digit badge number to indicate who they are. These names and numbers are used to protect the privacy and safety of Rangers at border checks, but help the Council keep track of their agents. Training A Ranger's training includes basic combat and basic first aid. Rangers are not expected to act as mercenaries or doctors, but are able to defend themselves/those they are escorting, or potentially to stabilize someone having a medical emergency. In order to communicate well with the people they encounter, Rangers are given a basic guidebook on the social expectations of the countries they visit; veteran Rangers may even learn to blend well in foreign lands. These kinds of "soft skills" are not a primary focus of Ranger training, however, and are mostly learned on the job. Rangers are required to be able to read and write with ease. Lacking the resources to educate recruits, the Rangers will refuse illiterate trainees. Applicants with known criminal records or histories of violence will also be refused training. Trainees under the age of 20 will be turned away until they are older. After completing this basic training and passing a test held by the Ranger Council, a rookie Ranger is paired with a more experienced traveler. Because the organization is so young, no one has been a Ranger very long, but those with more "miles" traveling Hireath are given seniority over fresher recruits. Conduct The Ranger Council is an elected group of five horses, each from a different continent in Hireath. They oversee the conduct of individual Rangers. Given the newness of the organization, the Council can be unforgiving in its punishment of Rangers who behave inappropriately or illegally; so as not to risk the public reputation of the Rangers, the Council will fire anyone for their first criminal offense, and deliver only one warning for more minor breaches of conduct. * Rangers are expected to be neutral, lawful, and fair. * Rangers are not supposed to act on their morals or personal beliefs, and are to provide the same aid and protection to all endangered parties. * Rangers are forbidden from expressing allegiance to any political cause or country; Rangers forfeit any citizenship they have, and do not belong to any faction other than the Rangers. * Rangers must follow the laws of any land they visit, with absolutely no exceptions. * Rangers are expected to defend, not attack. They may be hired as an escort or guard, but are not soldiers. They will not participate in battles, or be hired to do harm. Rangers who breach the code of conduct can be reported by civilians at any Ranger outpost, and the Ranger Council will be promptly notified. Rangers are also expected to hold each other accountable. They work in pairs to protect and support one another, but also to observe each other and maintain a high level of responsibility. Rank Rewards * 25 AP l You're ready to hit the road! If you don't already have one, any tier 1 talent early! (First talent only.) * 50 AP l It's dangerous out there. Get yourself an Exotic Weapon of your choice from the Accessory Shop! * 75 AP l You've come a long way, and you have a long way to go. Gain +15 SP to Vitality to stay strong. * 100 AP l A loyal companion will help the job get done! If your familiar slot is empty, receive a Vagabond Mythical or Rare familiar for free! Category:Ranks Category:Vagabonds